Why Does It Have To Be Like This?
by Babe Carey
Summary: This is a story about Jay and Alex after the Secret episode.
1. Chapter 1

Why Does It Have To Be Like This?

Note: This is a story following after Secret since here in the US that's the only one I've seen since it just aired last week. Anyways, it's a Jalex (Jay/Alex) story. If you don't like them then don't read it. I love them together and personally think that Jay was an idiot to do what he did. Anyways, here's the story.

Alex walked through the halls of Degrassi Community School alone. Just clinging to her bookbag and herself. Without Jay she thought she didn't have a chance of making it but she had to show him that he didn't matter. Even if he did. She sighed when she saw him talking to Emma. She had found out about them right after she hit Amy. Her no good back-stabbing ex-best friend who went down on her boyfriend. Just then Amy cam up to her.

"Can I help you Amy?" Alex said standing against her locker.

Amy stood there not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry."

Alex laughed. "That's all you can come up with? I'm sorry? How about 'I'm a slut Lexxi. I shouldn't have hooked up with your boyfriend Lexxi. Knowing that you loved him Lexxi'. Pick whatever one you want but don't come to me with 'I'm sorry'. Okay?"

Amy looked down at the floor and then back at Alex. "Look, I don't know what you want me to say. It meant nothing to him or to me."

Alex pushed herself off the locker and looked Amy right in the face. "Still doesn't change the fact that you're a whore." Alex walked off.

Jay looked over at where Alex and Amy once were. He knew he screwed up and he was gonna try everything to ger back together with Alex. Jay walked off after her passing by Amy on his way who looked at him and then walked off. He just shook his head and kept going in the direction he saw Alex go in. He finally caught up with her.

"Lexxi…"

Alex turned around and laughed. "Come to say I'm sorry too? Or you got something better?"

Jay looked around and the pulled her into the library and into one of the isles.

"Look Alex don't pretend that you're not hurting. I know you. You're hurting just as much as I am."

Alex looked up at Jay. "You're hurting as much as I am? You have no clue on how I feel okay? You don't give a damn about me. You never have. If you didn't you wouldn't have hooked up with greenpeace and with Amy. No loving, caring boyfriend does that. I don't know where you got your diploma in boyfriendcy but you just failed…again."

Jay looked at Alex. Clearly hurt and pissed. "I give a damn. Okay? But, you know with you being off with Miss Princess and doing your thing I just…I just needed something to fill my time."

Alex scoffed. "So you chose the Ravine? Nice work Jay." She started clapping. "You've managed to make yourself look like an asshole and an idiot all in the same minute." Alex looked at him and then walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Thinking Of You 

Note: Jalex story. Sorry for the delay. Here's the new chapter.

Darksyrinx- Yeah, Alex won't forgive him for a little while. Glad you like it.

Cameralswirl11- Here you go hun.

Goth-girl2- Glad you like it.

Xcrazibabii69x- I just like Jay and Alex. But, hey I go with you on the whole he can be with me thing. And glad you think it's a good story.

Drown-in-fate- Here's your update.

IcyRoses- Glad you love it hun. Yes, Jay was an idiot and no two people are better together than the 2 of them.

SandEforever- Yes, I looked here and all I see are Jay/Emma. I love Alex/Jay and hope they do get back together.

Magma15- Here if the continuation to it.

Alex walked out of the library looking back at Jay who was standing there alone hanging his head down. Not looking where she was going Alex bumped into Emma. Another person she didn't want to see. She looked at Emma with a disgusted look. Emma looked down at the floor. Alex laughed.

"Oh, come on Greenpeace. No 'I'm sorry'"? Alex looked at Emma.

"Alex…" Emma brought her head up to look Alex right in the eye. She started to talk but Alex cut her off.

"Save it. How was it huh?" Alex looked at her. With a look that could kill.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked her confused.

"Oh come on. You know, my boyfriend. How was it?" Alex asked. Looking around to see that she had the attention of the school and the one person who mattered most…Jay.

"Alex, we just…we didn't have sex." Emma said looking around. She caught Jay's eye. Seeing that he was pleading her to leave Alex alone.

"Yeah, I know that part. See that girl right there?" She asked pointing to some random girl. "Yeah she hooked up with Jay too. And that girl there." She said pointing to Amy. "Was my best friend. And do you know what she did? She hooked up with Jay. Knowing how I felt about him. And now, now I have this thing." She said looking right at Jay. She looked him in the face and then pointed at him. "From him. He gave me a disease from one of these random sluts that he hooked up with." She said pointing to all the girls. "And god knows where he got it from."

Paige walked into the hallway seeing the crowd. She could Alex's voice. Her and Alex had gotten pretty close so she knew the whole deal. She pushed her way toward the crowd to find Emma, Alex and Jay in the middle.

Jay walked over to Alex and pulled her into a hug. Looking at Emma. Emma walked off with her head down. Alex kept sobbing into Jay's chest not realizing what she was doing. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"Are you happy? I seriously cared for you and you just threw my life out the window."

Jay started to say something but saw Paige walk up to Alex and take her away. Jay sighed. Looked at Paige and Alex walking off and then turned around and walked down the hall.


End file.
